Angel Of Justice
by legnA-kraD12
Summary: Et si comme les Dieux de la Mort, il existait des Dieux de la Justice ? Et si ces Dieux se faisaient appeler Anges ? Et si ils vivaient parmi les humains et qu'ils avaient pour mission de les aider à faire régner la Justice sur Terre ? Lucinda n'a pas compris ni comment ni pourquoi, mais en tout cas elle a été choisie et ne peut plus revenir en arrière: Elle doit réussir, ou mourir
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Of Justice**

Prologue:

Le néant.

Tout ce qu'elle voyait était le noir. Le noir complet.

Le froid, aussi.

C'était le froid qui l'avait réveillé.

Le froid qui paralysait chacun de ses membres, la mordait, lui arrachait des frissons.

Mais elle préférait le froid mordant au chaud brûlant.

Cette chaleur étouffante, qui vous prive d'oxygène, qui vous donne l'impression qu'un brasier c'est allumé en vous et fait fondre chacun de vos os, de vos muscles dans une horrible douleur...

Elle redoutait plus que tout cette chaleur.

Elle préférait de loin le froid mordant, car le froid pouvait toujours être contourné par la chaleur mais la chaleur, elle, était insurmontable.

C'est pour ça qu'elle restait calme, devant ce rideau noir...depuis combien de temps était-elle en train de contempler le néant derrière ses paupières?

Parce que, il lui paraissait logique qu'il s'agissait de ses paupières, ses paupières à elle, fermées.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Elle allait commencé à paniquer.

Non, elle allait ouvrir les yeux, il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

Sinon la panique allait la gagner. La panique, la peur d'être coincée devant cette énorme étendue noir. Pourtant elle aimait bien le noir. Elle préférait de loin le noir qu'au bleu, au rose ou au vert.

Se retrouver impuissante devant une étendue verte citron ou rose fushia paraitrait ridicule. Non, décidément, le noir est la couleur la plus adaptée à la situation.

Alors qu'elle philosophait sur la couleur noir qui représentait le néant, elle crut apercevoir un petit point lumineux, blanc.

Blanc, le contraire du noir, depuis la nuit des temps. Cela a du apparaître comme une sorte d'illumination aux humains: Le blanc est le contraire du noir. Le blanc signifie le bien , la pureté.

Et le noir le mal, la souillure, la Mort, avec un grand M: le point de non-retour.

Plus elle se concentrait sur ce point, plus elle ressentait une sorte d'inquiétude. Tout à coup, une multitudes de points blanc vinrent briser le calme et la quiétude du néant.

Par peur, inquiétude, surprise ou dans un geste totalement impulsif, elle ne savait pas: elle ouvrit les yeux, très grand, presque à s'en décoller les paupières et inspira une énorme bouffée d'air

qui brutalisa ses poumons en les contractant violemment.

Elle sentit chacune de ses alvéoles pulmonaires poussées a leurs extrêmes pour contenir toute cette quantité d'air qu'elle venait d'absorber, en émettant un son rauque, comme un sac plastique

qu'on gonflait d'un coup. Elle perçut une horrible douleur, comme des milliard de pansements qu'on lui arrachait en même temps. Cette douleur était tellement forte qu'elle lui aurait

sûrement fait poussé un cri, si elle avait pu crier, mes ses cordes vocales tenaient à rester muettes.

Elle sentit des picotements violent au niveau de son estomac, qui lui donnaient la nausée.

C'était comme si elle renaissait, mais dans un corps beaucoup plus vieux, enfin elle le pense, elle ne savait pas qu'elle âge elle avait, elle se disait juste qu'aucun nourrisson aurait pu philosopher sur le néant un peu plus tôt.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne savait rien d'elle même...Elle n'aurait pas su dire qui elle était , ni son âge, ni son nom, ni son sexe, ni même si elle était humaine.

Elle pensait qu'elle était une femme mais après tout il se peut qu'elle soit quelque chose de tout à fait différent, un chat ou encore un oiseau, comment aurait-elle pu le savoir?

La panique s'empara d'elle à nouveau, et affaiblit par la douleur causée par son réveil, elle ne pu l'éviter.

La sueur commença à perler sur sa peau, oui sa peau, elle ne sentait ni poils ni plumes mais belle et bien l'aspect lisse perturbé par seulement quelques sillons d'une peau avec un épiderme et tout le reste.

Elle se sentit rassurée, mais, sa conscience la mettait en garde. Après tout, les lézards aussi avait une "peau". Mais les lézards transpirent-t-il ? Sûrement pas, mais est-ce vraiment de la sueur qu'elle sentait ? Peut-être pas...Alors qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être? Elle avait sentie cette chaleur étouffante significative pourtant...

Non elle se posait trop de questions, se torturer l'esprit comme cela ne servait à allait encore plus s'inquiéter et augmenter son mal-aise. Et la panique reviendrait, elle la sentait, elle est tapi dans l'ombre de son esprit ,comme une sorte de prédateur qui sauterait au cou de sa cible dès qu'elle serait vulnérable.

Rien que le fait d'y penser la révulsait. Un goût lui parvint dans sa bouche, celui du sang. Elle s'empressa de vérifier: elle reconnut une langue, des gencives, des molaires, un palet...Oui c'était bien une bouche humaine, pas de toute là-dessus.

Alors elle est une personne, une personne humaine. Maintenant elle allait pouvoir arrêter cet examen ridicule de son propre corps et pouvoir voir où elle était.

Pendant qu'elle se bornait à savoir de quelle race elle était issue, ses yeux avaient eu largement le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité et elle pu sans grandes difficultés reconnaître une pièce.

Non encore mieux, elle avait même l'impression de se trouver dans une chambre. Une chambre très mal éclairée.

Tout ses muscles la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle dû y aller progressivement afin de tourner sa tête vers la droite et vers la gauche afin de pouvoir examiner les alentours.

A droite se trouvait une fenêtre, seule source de lumière dans la pièce et à sa gauche une série de porte. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le reste, il y avait bien trop peu de lumière.

Il lui parut donc logique que la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était de traîner son corps quelques mètres jusqu'à la fenêtre et ensuite pouvoir examiner le reste de l'appartement.

Le fait de se lever lui demandait une préparation physique et psychologique: elle savait pertinemment qu'elle s'exposait à une douleur, elle en avait déjà eu un avant goût lorsqu'elle avait tenté d'observer les alentours.

Elle rassembla toute ses forces et se leva.

Elle émit une sorte de grognement: tout ses muscles se tendaient : ses abdominaux ventrales se contractaient, lui faisant ressentir les mêmes picotements que lorsqu'elle avait eu la nausée, tout les muscles de ses jambes tentaient de soutenir son poids, ils étaient tous sollicités et elle essayait tant bien que mal de tenir debout sans chuter et de maîtriser ses tremblements.

Finalement elle prit pour appuie un mur et finit par atteindre la fenêtre debout, à la verticale.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une fenêtre comme elle l'avait penser mais d'un balcon. Elle souleva le rideau et observa l'extérieur: il faisait très beau et très chaud aussi. Elle attendit quelque minutes baignée dans la lumière, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière du soleil,et sortit. Ses pieds nus rencontrèrent le carrelage qui décorait ce balcon. Elle tremblat un peu au contact froid avec ces petit carrés de pierre glaciale, mais cette fois elle réussit a se maîtriser.

Elle reporta son attention sur la petite pancarte accrochée sur le building en face d'elle: Elle était écrite en anglais. Elle était donc dans un pays anglophone.

Une jeune femme portant une robe et cheveux au vent faisait la publicité d'une nouvelle marque de parfum. Mais ce n'était pas la femme en elle même qui la surprenait mais la taille de la pancarte:

Elle devait bien faire 40 mètres de hauteur. Tout à coup, ses tympans commencèrent à sifflés: les sons commencèrent à lui venir, ceux des voitures klaxonnant, des vendeurs ambulant, des cris de joies des passants,et des pleurs de bambins...

Elle se pencha au-dessus de la rambarde pour regarder en-bas et vit une sorte de marée humaine: des dizaines de milliers personnesse pressaient, couraient, marchaient dans toute les directions dans son champs de lorsqu'elle levait les yeux, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était d'immenses buildings qui surplombaient le paysage, tout plus grand les uns que les autres.

Elle ne connaissait qu'un endroit où elle pouvait trouver aussi grouillant de vie et où elle pouvait voir tant de building:

Elle devait être dans une des plus grandes agglomérations des États-Unis.

Elle grimaçât: elle n'était pas très friande des contacts avec les humains, elle préférait la solitude. Mais elle était très curieuse et mourait d'envie de sortir et découvrir le monde de dehors.

Alors elle rentra dans la pièce et pu enfin regarder là où elle avait atterri. Elle reconnaissait bien là le style miteux d'une chambre d'hôtel de la downtown.

Elle était dans une chambre d'hôtel assez modeste: la peinture verte qui peignait les murs était écaillée. Le parquet était très vieux et les nombreux moutons de poussières qui jonchaient le sol laissai penser à plusieurs jours sans que personne ne soit venue nettoyer cette chambre.

Il y avait une armoire en imitation bois, très vielle et pas très grande, son lit , qui tenait avec difficultés sur ses deux seuls pieds, une commode, et sûrement un peu plus loin, une salle-de-bain.

Elle s'avançât vers l'armoire puis examina son contenue: elle n'avait à sa disposition que des habits noirs. Cela lui convenait: elle n'aimait pas trop les autres couleurs.

Elle pris un short, un pull, une paire de collant, des bottes , tous de la même couleur: noir, puis elle se dirigeât vers la série de 3 portes au fond de la pièce.

L'une d'elle était la porte d'entrée, l'autre donnait sur de petit cabinets et la dernière, sur la salle-de-bain..

Elle se stoppa nette devant le miroir et laissa tomber les vêtements qu'elle portait dans ses bras à terre.

L'image que lui renvoyait le miroir était celle d'une jeune femme d'environ 20 ans , elle était grande, dans les 1m75, et aussi très très mince, presque anorexique. Ses

cheveux étaient d'un noir profonds, ils étaient long, lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille et formaient des longues boucles anglaises. Ses yeux étaient grand et très sombres, de légers cernes sombres apparaissaient sous ses cils mais ils étaient plutôt violet clair que bleu ou noir. Sa peau était de couleur resta comme cela à se dévisager pendant plusieurs minutes.

Soudain elle ressenti des picotements elle regarda de plus près ses bras et fut horrifiée: De longues cicatrices rappelant celle que pouvait laisser un rasoir étaient présentes sur l'intégralité de ses avant-bras.

Et le pire étaient qu'elle ne savait pas du tout d'où elle provenaient. En fait elle ne se rappelait de rien : ni de son nom, ni de son âge, ni de comment elle est arrivée ici.

Elle sentit la panique la regagnée et fit alors la première chose qu'il lui passa par la tête: s'assoir à même le sol en tailleur et battre des jambes. Ce geste la calma immédiatement.

Bien vite, elle retrouva son calme et pu changer de vêtements. Elle trouva les clés de la chambre sur la commode en face de la porte.

Elle se demandait vraiment qui l'avait laissé là...Il lui paraissait logique que quelqu'un avait prévue qu'elle allait se réveiller et vouloir sortir. Elle sortie de la chambre et regarda les chiffres gravées sur la porte:

212.

Elle retint mentalement se nombre. Elle prit les escaliers et arriva bien vite au rez-de-chaussée mais avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers la réceptionniste.

Une femme d'âge plutôt mûr aux long cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu bordés de petites rides.

-Excusez-moi dit-elle.

-Oui, je peux vous aidez ? répondit la réceptionniste

-Et bien , j'aurais voulut savoir si vous pouviez le donner quelques informations au sujet de la chambre 212 s'il-vous-plaît

La réceptionniste la regarda d'un regard soupçonneux mais sa politesse et son regard doux eurent raison d'elle:

-Bien sûr : elle a été réservée par Mlle Lucinda Richards hier soir.

Alors elle s'appelle Lucinda...Lucinda Richards.

-Est-ce que c'est Mlle Richards qui à réservée cette chambre directement ?

-Non c'est sa sœur: Mlle Emily Richards, d'ailleurs j'ai un message à lui délivrée de sa part. Dit la femme aux cheveux blonds

Emily...ce nom ne lui disait rien. Mais il était évidant que c'était cette femme qui lui avait réservé cette chambre d'hôtel et Lucinda devait savoir quel était ce message.

Elle tendit la main à la femme par dessus le guichet de réception:

-Je suis Lucinda Richards. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

La réceptionniste resta bouche-bée quelques secondes:

-Oh Mlle Richards, je suis désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir d'aussi bonne heure! bégaya-t-elle

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, vous ne pouviez pas le prévoir. Dit Lucinda lui offrant par la même occasion un sourire éblouissant

-Je m'appelle Stella Armstrong dit la femme

-Armstrong...comme dans le roman des dix petits nègres d'Agatha Christie ? demanda Lucinda

-Oui s'exclama-t-elle, vous êtes cultivée! dit la blonde

-Je n'ai aucun mérite à ça, donc, j'ai crue comprendre que ma sœur m'avait délivré un message dit la jeune femme

-Oui elle m'a laissé ça à votre attention.

La réceptionniste aux cheveux blond lui tendit un sac noir avec une tête de mort blanche cousue sur le flanc qui bizarrement allait parfaitement avec sa tenue du jour.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas en examiner le contenue ici, devant cette femme, dans se rez-de-chaussée désert.

Elle savait que la plus part des réponses à ses questions se trouvaient dans se sac, et que c'était pour cette raison, elle ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir ici.

-Merci , je m'absente quelques heures je reviendrais sûrement en fin d'après-midi dit Lucinda

-Bien , au revoir.

Lucinda sortie de l'hôtel et pu prendre une bonne bouffée de gaz carbonique: elle respira à plein poumons, a s'en étouffer. Elle se laissait emporter par le flot de passants, et finit par s'arrêter devant un café.

Une pile de journaux se trouvait devant l'entrée, elle en prit un par hasard et lu machinalement le titre:

Los Angeles Times: parut le 29 novembre 2003.

Donc elle était à Los Angeles et on était le samedi 29 novembre 2003...

Elle feuilleta machinalement le journal et tomba sur un article qui éveilla son pressentiment de malaise qu'elle avait eût plus tôt dans la matinée:

"Hier au Japon, Otoharada Kurou, le meurtrier qui à tué et blessé 6 personnes avant-hier à Shinjuku c'était barricadé dans l'infirmerie d'un établissement scolaire et tenait en otage 8 enfants et employés de garderie, lorsque vers 18h30, tout les otages furent libérés, et les policiers ne trouvèrent dans l'infirmerie que le corps du meurtrier.L'autopsie révèle une crise cardiaque.

La victime, âgée de 42 ans ne montrait pourtant aucun signe de faiblesse physique."

Lucinda fronca les sourcils et porta son pouce gauche à ses lèvres. Elle fixait l'article soucieuse: elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette histoire de mystérieuse crise cardiaque ne présageait rien de bon. Rien de bon du tout...Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se reprendre, après tout ce n'est rien , les enfants sont sains et saufs c'est le principal.

Elle se trouva une table au fond de la salle, posa le journal sur un coin de table et ouvrit son sac afin d'en examiner le contenue.

-Bonjour, je peux vous servir quelque chose?

Lucinda se tourna surprise vers la jeune serveuse, calepin à la main attendant sa commande.

Au même moment, son ventre se mit à gargouiller...cela devait faire plusieurs heures qu'elle n'avait rien manger, alors elle dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête:

-Je vais vous commander un verre de lait frais avec quelques cookies.

Elle se sentit honteuse de commander du lait dans un café, mais la serveuse ne semblât pas surprise, elle écrit la commande sur son petit bloc-notes et disparut.

Du sac, Lucinda sortie une montre : elle montrait 9h30 du matin, elle sortie aussi un porte-feuille contenant environs 500$ et une carte de crédit, une carte d'identités

qui décrétait qu'elle était une citoyenne américaine de 22 ans née à Los-Angeles, un permis de conduire, un portable, et deux bouts de papiers qui ressemblait à des lettres.

La première venait de la police de Los-Angeles et disait que Lucinda avait été retenue pour devenir un agent mobile du commissariat de Police de Los Angeles et qu'elle commençait demain.

La deuxième avait été écrite à la main, d'une écriture claire et raffinée:

Ma chère Lucinda,

J'espère que tu vas bien, j'imagine que tu ne dois pas comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive,

Je suppose que tu ne dois avoir gardé aucun de tes souvenirs, c'est pour cela que je te demandes de ne pas trop sortir, même si je sais que si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu n'es plus dans l'hôtel.

Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoins dans ce sac, un permis de conduire, une carte d'identités, de l'argent, un portable, même si tu n'as personne à appeler encore avec...

Tout ce dont tu as besoins pour cette nouvelle vie qui commence,

Et pour cette mission que tu as à accomplir.

Tu dois te demander qui je suis,

Ne sois pas impatiente, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Au fond de ce sac, tu trouveras aussi un collier noir avec un croissant de lune en émeraude,

Je voudrais que se soir lorsque tu seras dans ta chambre d'hôtel, tu le porte.

Voilà je crois que je t'ai tout dis,

n'agit pas sans réfléchir aux conséquences comme à ton habitude.

Utilise ton cerveau Luce...

PS: Ta carte de crédit a pour code 25898, et elle contient environs 500 000$ : ne gaspille pas tout, même si je sais que tu n'es pas dépensière.

La dernière phrase eu l'effet d'une bombe sur Lucinda: 500 000 dollars! C'était énorme!

Un cris de surprise retentit dans le café. Tout le monde se retourna vers la jeune femme rouge tomate au fond de la salle en train de suffoquer devant une feuille de papier.

Elle remarqua que tout les regards étaient tournés vers elle.

Lucinda grogna...elle qui n'aimait pas attirer l'attention, c'était raté. Elle avala ses cookies et son lait avant de payer l'addition et de déguerpir le plus vite possible du café.

Il lui fallait trouver une tenue pour pouvoir se présenter à son nouveau travail ( dont elle n'avait toujours pas compris l'utilité).

Elle soupira et ressortie la feuille. Elle sourit: Cette Emily avait l'air de bien la connaître.

Mais elle avait surtout l'impression que la zone sur laquelle elle était sur le point de s'aventurer allait se révéler très dangereuse et qu'elle n'en ressortirais pas indemne.

Voilà donc voici le prologue de ma première fan fiction.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il vous donne envie de continuer l'histoire!

J'aimerais tout d'abord remercier Lulu Murdoc , (ou L2 pour les habitués)

qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour ce prologue, et je vous conseille, si ce n'est pas

déjà fait d'aller lire quelque-unes de ses fan-fiction!

Elles m'ont beaucoup inspiré!

La suite de l'histoire ne devrait pas tarder, quelques jours minimum et 1 ou 2 semaines maximum!

Voilà, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, vu que c'est mon premier écrit, ça m'aiderait beaucoup d'avoir vos avis.

Bonne journée/soirée à tous!


	2. The mission

Lucinda rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel vers 18 h 00.

Dès qu'elle foulât enfin le palier de cette petite chambre miteuse, elle s'écroula d'épuisement contre le mur. Elle avait passé toute la journée à courir de magasins en magasins, pour trouver de nouveaux vêtements avec lesquels elle pourrait se présenter à son nouveau poste le lendemain :

« Officier de Police Nationale de Los Angeles, mobile, spécialisé dans les investigations criminelles. »

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de choisir ce travail ? Elle en avait strictement aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait eu un mal de chien à trouver une chemise blanche, un pantalon droit noir, des chaussures à talons, et une veste simple en cuir. Elle qui n'était déjà pas très fan de shopping, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ces femmes de son âge qui passaient des journées entières dans des magasins et dépensaient des sommes astronomiques pour de simple bouts de tissus.

Bien sûr, Lucinda n'avait pas dépassé son budget: elle était même bien en dessous. Elle n'avait dépensé que 250.6$.

Elle se rappela la phrase que lui avait écrite Émily dans sa lettre: « ne gaspille pas tout, même si je sais que tu n'es pas dépensière.»  
Elle sourit : Elle ? Dépensière ? L'énorme somme qu'elle lui avait mis à sa disposition n'avait pas cet effet-là sur elle : au contraire, elle préférait dépenser peu et économiser le reste.

Lucinda soupira et ferma les yeux tout en pensant à cette mystérieuse lettre qui l'avait laissé si perplexe...  
Elle se leva et commença à ranger ses habits dans son armoire.

« _Emily a-t-elle pensé à me laisser quelques bijoux ? _» Se demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait fixement la porte de l'armoire.  
Soudain son cerveau fit le lien : « _Bijou...Un collier, Oui, la lettre parlait d'un collier! _»

Lucinda sortie précipitamment la feuille de papier de la poche avant de son short et la relit rapidement : Oui c'était bien cela ; un collier noir avec un croissant de lune en émeraude. Elle lui avait demandé de le porter lorsqu'elle serait seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

En temps normal, Lucinda ne suit pas les ordres qu'elle peut recevoir par une certaine sœur imaginaire après une sorte d'amnésie chronique, écrient dans une lettre trouvée dans un sac dans un hôtel miteux au beau milieu de la Downtown de Los Angeles.  
Mais là, la situation était différente : premièrement, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son passé, ni où elle n'habitait, ni où elle était née, ni même de souvenirs de sa famille. Deuxièmement: Elle était terriblement curieuse de savoir qui était cette Émily, ce qu'elle lui voulait et surtout obtenir quelques explications, et enfin, de toute manière Lucinda n'avait plus rien à perdre, elle ne savait rien de sa propre identité mais visiblement, cette Émily, oui.

Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de trouver le fameux collier : il était soigneusement enveloppé dans un mouchoir en soie rouge.

Lucinda resta bouche bée devant le raffinement, la simplicité et la beauté du bijou: Un cordon de soie de couleur noire qui se fermait par-derrière avec un fermoir en argent et sur ce cordon pendait un croissant de lune en émeraude pur , taillé avec une telle précision qu'on pouvait presque y voir les crevasses laissées sur l'astre après de nombreuses chutes de météorites. Lucinda caressa pendant plusieurs secondes le bijou, puis après une brève hésitation, elle décida de le porter.

Enfin elle ouvrit le fermoir et en penchant légèrement la tête, elle le ferma autour de son cou.

Mais dès que la pierre entra en contact avec sa peau, Lucinda reçut une puissante décharge électrique. Ses membres se sont tous successivement paralysés et lentement, elle sentit son corps basculer, porté par son propre poids, s'écrouler à terre dans un bruit sourd.

Au début, elle ne distinguait rien. Puis au fur du temps, des images et des sons commencèrent à lui parvenir : la première chose qu'elle vit était l'image d'une femme et d'un homme, Lucinda avait l'impression d'observer une vieille photo sépia représentant un mariage : elle voyait distinctement un homme en costume tenant à son bras une jeune femme portant une longue robe blanche, des voix - les leurs - lui vinrent ensuite : c'étaient ses parents.

Lui vint l'image d'un paysage burlesque, traditionnel, une grande maison de campagne: sa maison. Elle était originaire de France. Puis lui vinrent les images de cette maison en feu, un lit d'hôpital, et elle commençât à voir des choses qu'ils lui semblaient incompréhensibles : des personnes aux teints spectraux et aux regards vides la fixaient. Certains la regardaient comme cela, passivement, d'autres venaient près d'elle, criaient leurs détresses, la suppliaient de les aider.  
Elle se crût dans un film d'horreur le passage très angoissant où les esprits venaient hanter les humains dont les perceptions extrasensorielles seraient surélevées comparées aux autres.  
Le tourment, le désarroi, les lames de rasoirs dont coulait encore du sang tiède, ses bras ensanglantés, de nouveau un lit d'hôpital...

Lucinda regardait, impuissante, sa vie défilée devant ses yeux.

Enfin, elle vit une arme braquée devant ses yeux. Une détonation, puis deux, puis trois. Puis plus rien.

Le néant.

Le commencement comme la fin.  
Elle pensait qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé cet état de quiétude, de calme, de paix intérieure, qu'elle avait eue auparavant. Elle était morte. Elle le sentait au plus profond de son être : elle n'était plus. Sa vie, qui avait été si éprouvante, et pleine de souffrances avait pris fin. Lucinda n'était même pas triste à cette idée : en réalité, elle était même heureuse.  
Sa vie l'avait fait tant souffrir, elle avait du mal à comprendre comment elle avait tenue aussi longtemps.

Et tout à coup, comme la toute première fois, des points blancs lumineux apparurent et brisèrent le néant. Mais cette fois, le rideau blanc ne s'ouvrait pas sur la chambre de l'hôtel minable de Lucinda mais sur elle-même. Néanmoins, la femme qu'elle voyait semblait différente : Elle était plus belle, plus élégante, un sourire doux et sincère illuminait son magnifique visage, ses cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade autour de son visage et ses yeux pétillaient d'une joie nouvelle, elle était magnifique. Et surtout, deux énormes amas de plumes blanches ressemblant à des ailes sortaient de son dos.  
Un ange.

Lucinda était devenue un ange !

Puis de nouveau, le réveil brutal: ses poumons se contractèrent violemment et lui fit pousser un cri de surprise.

Cette fois elle était bel et bien dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Lucinda était couchée ventre à terre, dans la même position dans laquelle elle s'était senti s'écrouler... Et elle se souvint du collier. Elle s'assit en tailleur pour un meilleur appuie puis chercha frénétiquement du bout des doigts le fermoir du bijou. Soudain, elle remarqua que la luminosité et l'atmosphère de la pièce avaient radicalement changé.

Une douce et puissante lumière l'enveloppait et diffusait une irrésistible chaleur qui la calma immédiatement. Elle sentait la source s'approcher d'elle, Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se détendre un peu plus puis lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une femme.

Lucinda, sous le choc, bascula en arrière. La femme en face d'elle la regarda d'un air doux et maternel et lui dit d'une voix, trop belle et tendre pour appartenir à une humaine:

« Ne crains rien Lucinda, je ne te veux aucun mal. »

Lucinda la fixa d'un air ahuri: elle dévisagea la femme: elle était plutôt grande, son visage était rond , ses yeux étaient d'un bleu azur rappelant celui des mers turquoise que l'on trouvait sur les îles paradisiaques, ses cheveux étaient blonds, et aussi éclatant que le soleil. Mais trois choses firent comprendre à Lucinda que son interlocutrice n'était pas humaine : premièrement, elle portait des habits d'une autre époque ; elle était vêtue d'une robe longue et blanche attachée par une sorte de serre-taille en cuir marron, issue d'un animal sûrement comme un sanglier ou autres, quelques violettes sauvages se perdaient dans ses mèches de cheveux lisses qu'elle avait rassemblé en natte et qui reposaient sur son épaule droite, des sortes de sabots en guise de chaussures...

Oui, cette femme ressemblait étrangement à l'image que Lucinda se faisait des paysannes du Moyen Âge ! Deuxièmement, elle ne comprenait ni comment ni pourquoi, mais il émanait de cette jeune femme une lumière blanche, puissante et chaude qui avait des effets thérapeutiques sur elle.  
Troisièmement et surtout : deux énormes et superbes amas de plumes blanches qu'elle identifia immédiatement en tant qu'ailes sortaient de son dos.

Lucinda est en pleine conversation avec un ange.

Enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela une conversation, car elle n'avait pas encore adressé la parole à l'être divin :

« E... E... Emily...? bégaya difficilement Lucinda  
L'ange souris et lui répondit toujours d'une voix claire et céleste :  
— Oui Lucinda, dans le monde des humains je me fais appeler Émily, mais mon vrai nom est Imamiah et je suis ici pour t'aider à accomplir ta mission.

« _D'accord...pensa-t-elle, donc j'ai enfin rencontré cette fameuse Émily _»  
— Ma mission ? Mais quelle mission ? lui demanda-t-elle  
— Celle que tu dois accomplir en tant qu'Ange de Le Justice Lucinda: tu dois aider les humains à faire régner la justice sur Terre.  
— Attendez, vous voulez dire que je suis un Ange de La Justice ?  
Imamiah lui sourit :  
— C'est exact. Et on t'a confié la résolution du crime le plus horrible et affreux que la Terre n'est jamais connu. »

Soudain, un éclair de tristesse traversa les yeux de Lucinda et elle continua tristement :

« Cela signifie que... Je suis morte.  
— Pas tout à fait , tu t'es en fait réincarnée dans ton propre corps. Ta mort est très récente et c'est pour ça que tu es si loin de ton pays natal. Si tu t'étais réincarnée là-bas, les gens auraient immédiatement fait le lien.  
— Et c'est quoi cette histoire de crime. Et de mission ? Comment je suis censée régler ça ?  
— Eh bien... Tu vas devoir intégrer les forces de police et avec tes propres dons venant du fait que tu es un être supérieur.

Un être supérieur. Lucinda : un être supérieur. La façon dont l'avait appelé Imamiah lui paraissait tout-à-fait hors du contexte.

— Mais je ne comprends pas... Les Anges de la Justice agissent dès qu'il y a un crime sur Terre?  
— Non, ils agissent dès qu'une force démoniaque tente de détruire la notion de justice sur Terre, nuance. »

« _Cela signifie qu'en clair : Moi, je vais devoir combattre une force démoniaque, dont le but est de détruire toute notion de justice sur Terre afin d'y faire régner le chaos_.» pensa-t-elle.

Lucinda était terrifiée, elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Mais cela lui paraissait tellement "surnaturel",que cela faisait de cette situation complexe, une situation réelle. Lucinda était bel et bien un Ange de La Justice, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Elle ne savait pas, et elle savait que même Imamiah ne pourrait pas répondre à ses deux questions.

« Et quelle est ma mission à moi ?  
— Te souviens-tu de l'article que tu as consulté ce matin ?  
Un flash traversa l'esprit de Lucinda: "Otoharada Kurou"..."le corps du meurtrier"..."crise cardiaque"...  
— Le corps du meurtrier Otoharada Kurou a été découvert par les autorités japonaises hier vers 18h30, il serait mort d'une crise cardiaque.  
Imamiah sourit tristement:  
— Oui... et ce n'est pas la dernière victime Lucinda. Prépares-toi à voir une hécatombe de morts d'ici quelques jours. »

Lucinda observa tristement le sol.

Elle s'était rassise en tailleur, la position dans laquelle elle se sentait la plus à l'aise. Si sa mission consistait à arrêter ce criminel, alors cela risquait de se révéler risquer, surtout qu'il n'était pas seul : il était aidé d'une force démoniaque et était donc très puissant. Elle comprenait à quel point elle était importante et elle réalisait aussi avec effroi que la vie d'un certain nombre de personnes reposait sur ses épaules. Elle embobinait et rembobinait inlassablement un bout de fil qui dépassait de son short.

Et là ses yeux perdaient toute expression. Elle essayait de comprendre que s'était-il passer avant qu'elle se réveille pour la première fois ici... Était-elle vraiment morte? Comment peut-elle encore être ici ?

Elle ne comprenait rien de tout ce cirque: une femme qui se trouve être une ampoule humaine habillée comme à l'époque du moyen Âge avec deux tas de plumes collés au dos vient la voir après qu'elle se soit évanouie après avoir reçu une décharge électrique provenant d'un collier en émeraude qui devait bien coûter dans les 200$, collier trouvé lui-même dans un sac qu'elle a reçu la veille après son premier réveil, moment où elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle était amnésique, dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse à Los Angeles, à plus de 8 000 km de sa ville natale, du jour au lendemain, et maintenant cette bonne femme dont le nom était Imamiah, nom qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant, lui apprend en seulement quelques minutes qu'elle est en réalité morte, et que si elle est de nouveau parmi les humains c'est pour sauver l'humanité d'un criminel qui a réussi à obtenir l'aide d'un être démoniaque.  
Le pire c'est qu'elle ne doute pas une seconde de ce que cette femme lui dit : elle sent au fond d'elle qu'elle lui dit la réalité.

Mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Et...qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivera si...j'échoue ?

Le visage d'Imamiah se voila et devint sombre et froid :

— Tu rejoindras le néant pour toujours. dit-elle d'un ton triste

Lucinda la regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Donc il n'y avait pas que des vies humaines en jeu, il y avait aussi la sienne. Enfin cette histoire de néant... Lucinda avait eu un avant-goût du néant, et elle avait vraiment eu un mal de chien à garder son calme! Elle a encore du mal à comprendre comment avait-elle réussi à garder sa précieuse notion de self-control.  
Si elle y reste jusqu'à la nuit des temps...elle perdra à coup sûr la raison.  
Son visage s'assombrit. Imamiah le remarqua.

Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui dit d'une voix consolatrice :

— Ne t'inquiètes pas : tu es quelqu'un de bon, je suis sûr que tu réussiras... Qui plus est tu possèdes un pouvoir hors du commun, il te vient de ta période de vie humaine. Très peu d'humain le possède et encore moins d'anges. C'est pour cela que tu as été choisie : il te sera très précieux. Alors ne doute pas de tes capacités Lucinda. La survie de milliers de personnes est entre tes es tout aussi douée, si ce n'est pas plus, que ses êtres malfaisants ne l'oublient pas. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer ; tu dois te présenter à ton nouvel emploi demain matin très tôt.

La vie de plusieurs milliers de personnes reposait sur ses épaules, Imamiah pensait-elle sérieusement qu'avec cette idée en tête, Lucinda pourrait trouver le sommeil ? Non, une personne normale se serait mise à travailler d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir sauver ces vies, jour et nuit.

— Si tu ne dors pas, tu risque d'être beaucoup moins performante Luce. Et la journée de demain est une journée très chargée.

Lucinda releva la tête vers Imamiah, la fixant d'un air hébétée.

—Lorsque tu portes ce collier, tes pensées, émotions et sensations me parviennent. Mais les miennes aussi te parviennent, en fait ce bijou nous lie toutes les deux. Tu peux faire appel à moi en toutes circonstances, et je répondrais toujours à ton appel. Tu sais...tu peux encore refuser ta mission : alors tu vivras comme une humaine normale et tu ne te réincarneras plus jamais en ange. Tu vivras une vie et une mort..."normal".

Lucinda se sentit incroyablement rassurée : alors quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne sera pas seule face à l'ennemie. Avec ces raisons, elle ne pouvait plus refuser son propre destin. Elle soupira ; il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Elle se leva face à l'ange. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes : la lumière qu'émettait Imamiah permettait à Lucinda de mieux la distinguer dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. La jeune femme semblait un peu surprise du sang-froid dont faisait usage Luce.

« _Luce...mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'appelle comme ça ? »_ pensa-t-elle

Elle fixa d'un regard franc l'ange, et après avoir pris une grande respiration, elle prononçât les deux mots qui changèrent sa vie à jamais:

« C'est d'accord. »

Imamiah la regardait, toujours aussi surprise. Lucinda était debout en face d'elle, ses yeux noirs perçants ancrés dans les siens :

— « J'accepte. J'accepte mon destin : j'accepte le fait de sauver des vies humaines, de faire de mon mieux pour rétablir la Justice sur cet astre, tant que j'en aurais le courage et la force, je le ferai sans jamais me plaindre, parce que je sais que c'est mon devoir. Je ne fuirais pas.

Au fur et à mesure de ce discours, Lucinda voyait le visage d'Imamiah changé d'expression, il passa de la surprise, à la joie ou au bonheur elle ne savait pas trop.  
Autour d'elle, elle ressentait une aura similaire à celui que produisait Imamiah, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que cela pouvait être qui l'émettait.

— Décidément, Lucinda, tu es vraiment l'âme la plus brave que j'ai rencontrée dans toutes mes vies, humaines et angéliques... Bien. Je te guiderais du mieux que je pourrais. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. »

Sur ce , l'ange disparût.

Lucinda se retrouva de nouveau seule dans sa chambre. Tant mieux, il lui faudrait quelques instants de solitude pour se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Elle se rassit en tailleur, dos contre le mur. Elle portait toujours ce collier. Un collier qui la reliait à un ange, en quelque sorte son "guide".

Elle le retira, et le gardât dans ses mains : Lucinda ne voulait pas qu'Imamiah puisse écouter ses pensées et préférait réfléchir quelques minutes en tant qu'humaine.  
Sa vie d'humaine qui avait été si brève et dont elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir. Enfin presque.

Elle était née un soir d'hiver de l'année 1981, dans un petit village français. Elle vivait heureuse avec ses parents, jusqu'à ce que sa mère après avoir perdu lors d'une fausse couche ce qui aurait dû être son petit frère, sombrât dans la folie et brûlât sa maison. Lucinda était la seule survivante. Elle n'avait alors que 14 ans. Le choc fut terrible. Elle avait été internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique pendant 5 longues années pendant lesquelles elle avait réussi avec brio à conserver sa raison et son self-control malgré les mutilations et les tentatives de suicide.  
Et puis un jour qu'elle était partie à la banque, elle fût prise dans un braquage. Elle s'était opposée au braqueur avec audace et l'avait payé de sa vie.

Elle savait qu'il était inutile de s'apitoyer sur son sort et surtout de trop se concentrer sur le passé: des vies humaines étaient en ce moment même entre ses mains et elle savait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reporte toute son attention sur celles-ci que sur son passé.

Elle se leva, plaça le collier sur la table de nuit, s'allongea dans le lit, éteignit la lumière et s'endormit de suite.

Le lendemain, Luce se leva à 7h00. Elle devait être au commissariat de police de Los Angeles dans 3h00. Pas de temps à perdre: Lucinda se douchât en quelques minutes, s'habillât d'un pantalon noir simple, d'une chemise blanche, de chaussures en talons et enfin d'une légère veste en cuir noire. Elle prit soin de cacher son collier sous son haut et sauta dans le premier bus en direction de la police municipale de Los Angeles.

Elle se trouva bien vite devant un énorme bâtiment futuriste: deux énormes blocs gris rectangulaires de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut se trouvaient côte à côte avec au-dessus un troisième bloc, qui ressemblait plus à un "L" à l'envers, qui tenait en équilibre sur les deux autres.

LAPD: Los Angeles Police departement : "To protect and to serve": lut Lucinda sur l'un des bâtiments.

_« Protéger et servir"...Vous ne croyiez pas si bien dire »_ pensa-t-elle

La jeune femme prit une longue inspiration puis entra dans le bâtiment.

L'intérieur était immense. Très éclairé. Il n'y avait pas de "murs" dans cette pièce: les murs étaient des fenêtres.  
Plusieurs officiers de police s'affairaient au sein du building. Il y en avait partout, tantôt ils marchaient, tantôt couraient, se tournaient vers les coéquipiers, buvaient un verre de café...

Elle les regarda passer, et la gorge sèche, elle s'avançât vers le bureau du secrétariat au fond de la pièce.

Un jeune homme pianotait sur un clavier d'ordinateur derrière le comptoir. Lucinda s'appuya sur la plaque en métal et dit d'une voix chevrotante :

« Excusez-moi...  
Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea pendant une fraction de seconde avant de dire d'une voix franche sans aucune sympathie:  
— Oui, c'est à quel sujet ?  
La jeune femme était secouée par le ton froid du secrétaire, mais elle répondit quand même à sa question :  
— Je suis ici pour l'emploi d'officier de police.  
Il la regarda d'un air surpris. Il ne l'avait pas comprise. Lucinda soupira : bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas comprise; personne ne la comprenait. Elle sortit la lettre qu'elle avait trouvé dans son sac la veille et la lui tendit.

Il survola des yeux la feuille de papier et son visage s'éclaircit par la surprise, et le soulagement. Il se tourna vers elle et dit d'une voix enthousiaste:

—Mlle. Richards! Excusez-moi, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir d'aussi bonne heure. vous attend dans son bureau.

Lucinda acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête:

— Je vois. Et pourriez-vous m'indiquer où pourrais-je trouver son bureau ?  
—Inutile, je vais demander à mon collègue de vous y conduire. Il se tourna vers la gauche et cria :

« Marcel, accompagne Mlle. Richards au bureau du chef, tu veux . »

Elle n'avait jusque là pas remarquer la présence du deuxième jeune homme, il se tenait avachi au fond de son siège et rechigna quelques secondes avant de se lever. Il était plutôt grand, et portait une chemise trop longue pour lui, un jean baggy noir, et de longues dreadlocks bleu et noir. Il se tourna vers Lucinda et dit d'une voix feignante et agressive: « Suivez-moi. »

Bon là, elle ne pouvait pas le nier : son emploi semblait clairement l'agacer et Lucinda ne lui simplifiait pas la tâche.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur. Tous les officiers, agents, et personnels de la police qu'elle croisait la regardaient fixement: certains d'un air surpris, d'autres d'un air méprisant, et enfin une majorité avec un air plutôt aguicheur. Ce qui avait le don de mettre très mal à l'aise la jeune femme, non habituée à ce genre d'attitudes. Ils finirent par arriver au fond d'un couloir.  
« C'est ici. Dit le jeune Marcel, Il est occupé pour l'instant. Vous allez devoir l'attendre dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé.

Il sortit de la salle, la laissant seule dans la pièce. Lucinda s'essaya calmement sur une chaise et regarda autour d'elle : la pièce n'était pas de trop mauvais goût. Il y avait plusieurs pots de plantes plusieurs chaises mais ce qui avait attiré son attention, était les affiches de cas sinistres résolus à Los Angeles.  
Elle se leva et les examina, une par une, celle qui l'attirât le plus fut une affiche mise au fond de la pièce, à l'ombre des fenêtres. Elle était dans une zone tellement obscure qu'elle dut s'éclairer de son téléphone pour lire ce qu'il était écrit sur la petite feuille encadrée et clouée sur le mur:

« _L'affaire BB _lit-elle, _résolue par l'agent du FBI Naomi Misora et par le détective L._ »

L...cette lettre lui provoqua des frissons dans le dos, cela lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais quoi, elle n'aurait su le dire...

Elle lut avec concentration et application le résumé de l'enquête. Elle évitait d'en perdre une miette. C'était le genre d'histoire qui la passionnait, qui la rendait captive du texte.

Mais alors qu'elle était encore en pleine lecture, une voix féminine l'interpella :

Elle se tourna vers la femme, elle devait avoir environ 40 ans mais c'était le genre de personne qui ne semblait pas pouvoir vivre sans lifting, antirides, injection de botox et chirurgien esthétique.

— Oui c'est moi, répondit l'intéressée.

— vous attend dans son bureau. »

Lucinda suivit la secrétaire qui l'emmena au bureau du chef de la police municipale de Los Angeles.  
Le bureau de Mr. Blake était très spacieux, mais elle voyait bien que son propriétaire n'était pas du même style que la pièce: des morceaux de pizza traînaient sur le bureau, des donuts, d'autres pâtisseries en tous genres, plusieurs gobelets de café entassés les uns sur les autres...  
Elle n'y fit pas attention et fixa l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Il lui sourit et dit d'une voix chaleureuse;  
« Mlle. Richards! Je suis si content de vous voir parmi nous!  
Il secoua vigoureusement la main de la jeune femme qui soupira de soulagement: enfin un peu de chaleur humaine!

— De même! Enchantée dit-elle souriante

Le chef de la police était un homme d'environ 50 ans, les cheveux noirs, des yeux marron foncés avec quelques rides sur les côtés accentués par la tente bronzée de sa peau.

— Venez vous asseoir je vous prie, dit-il en accompagnant Luce vers une chaise en face du bureau.

Il se plaça de l'autre côté, et toujours souriant lui dit:

— Écoutez, je sais que cela peut vous paraître indiscret mais je viens de voir sur votre dossier que vous aviez servi chez le FBI.

Lucinda sourit: elle avait déjà lut son propre dossier lorsqu'elle avait voulu en savoir plus sur elle-même et elle avait, elle aussi, bien vu écrit noir sur blanc, qu'elle avait fait partie du FBI pendant quelques mois mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Cela devait être une information intégrée dans le dossier par les soins d'Imamiah.

« _Il rentre directement dans le vif du sujet_ » pensa-t-elle

— Oui c'est le cas, mais seulement pendant quelques mois. Ils étaient en sous-effectif et mon dossier les avaient intéressés.

— Et vous avez démissionné?

— Non, mais disons qu'il avait retrouvé un taux d'employés normal : je ne leur étais d'aucune utilité alors j'ai préféré me retirer.

— Bien...écoutez j'ai longtemps étudié votre dossier et j'ai bien réfléchi

Lucinda retenait son souffle.

— Et...j'ai décidé de vous promettre au poste de commande en chef directement.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent:

— Vous...Vous me faites monter de 2 grades?

— On ne peut pas laisser un ancien membre du FBI en tant que simple officier! Mais vous restez un membre mobile: vous pouvez à tout moment servir une autre région, un autre état ou encore dans certains cas, un autre pays.

Lucinda acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Elle avait bien compris ça lorsqu'elle avait pu lire : «agent mobile ».

— Et qui plus est, mon assistant en chef est absent pour des raisons familiales pour tout le prochain mois, et comme vos faites partis du grade en dessous, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous le bien sûr vous avez le choix.

« _Imamiah ! C'est à coup sûr un coup d'Imamiah : ce n'est pas possible d'avoir autant de bonne nouvelle en quelques minutes!_ » Pensa Lucinda.

Mais tout cela l'arrangeait finalement...

— Non il n'y a aucun problème! Ne vous inquiétez pas.

— Bien! Dit et bien dans ce cas... »

Sa phrase restât en suspens: son téléphone venait de se mettre à sonner

« Excusez-moi dit il souriant, tout en décrochant le combiné :

— Oui, à l'appareil... Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ? Quand est-ce que cela est arrivé?... ...Oui oui c'est très embêtant ! Vraimen t? Quand... Voyez-vous cela tombe très mal : mon assistant en chef est en congé et... Si, si j'ai un remplaçant, enfin plutôt une remplaçante » dit-il en fixant Lucinda,« Bien je vais tout de suite lui en faire part... Je vous préviendrais, au revoir.»

Il raccrochât le téléphone d'un air grave

— « Que se passe-t-il se risqua Lucinda

L'homme se tourna vers la grande baie vitrée derrière son dos. Il fixa quelque temps le ciel bleu d'un regard pensif avant de répondre à la jeune femme:

— 15 célèbres criminels américain recherchés par la police viennent de périr d'une crise cardiaque.

Luce le regardât d'un air hébétée:

— Comment ? Une crise cardiaque ?

ne fit pas attention à sa question, il semblait subjugué par la vision que lui donnait sa fenêtre sur la vie dynamique, colorée et achalandée de Los Angeles.

— Dites moi , parlez-vous le français ? demanda-t-il enfin

Elle observa le chef avec un regard déconcerté, comme si elle ne comprenait strictement pas de quoi il parlait. Cela lui paru tout à fait hors contexte, mais elle finit par répondre :

— Couramment, Monsieur. Il s'agit de ma langue maternelle.

— Bien... et avez-vous quelque chose de prévu le 4 décembre ?

— Non, pas à ce que je sache... marmonna-t-elle soucieuse

— Vous pourriez venir avec moi à Lyon ? Nous avons une conférence à l'Interpol.

— L'interpol...L'ICPO(1) The International Police? Vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre en série n'est-ce pas?

Elle ne savait pas du tout d'où elle détenait ces informations, il est vrai qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà entendue parler de l'ICPO mais pourtant son cerveau avait immédiatement créer le lien entre les meurtres et cette mystérieuse institution.

Lucinda commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait...c'était cet ennemi qui tuait tous les criminels sur Terre. La police commençait à réagir.

— Oui...dit-il tristement normalement je suis censé y aller avec mon associé mais la conférence est dans moins d'une semaine et il ne sera pas de retour avant le 20 décembre...Et puis je ne sais pas du tout parler français, ici nous avons très peu de traducteurs, le temps presse: déjà 60 corps retrouvés à travers le monde et leur nombre s'accroît de minutes en minutes...

Alors que continuait à présenter l'urgence du cas, Lucinda eut une vision macabre devant ses yeux: des milliers de corps, disloqués, entassés dans une mare rouge sang, avec un décor lugubre, des corps qui s'écrasaient contre le sol, avec un bruit écœurant d'os brisés et d'organes écrasés, toujours plus nombreux... Elle pouvait aussi voir un cahier à la couverture en cuir noir sur le côté, et il dégoulinait de sang...

« Il n'y a aucun problème: je vous suis ! dit elle précipitamment pour faire cesser le flash sinistre qu'on lui avait envoyé.

lui sourit. Lucinda, elle, pestait contre Imamiah : ce n'était pas la peine de lui montrer une vision aussi horrible pour la persuader d'accepter!

— Nous y resterons 3 jours : le temps de voir comment évoluent les choses.

— D'accord, déclara Lucinda. Je ferais tout ce qu'il m'est possible de faire pour vous aider.

— Essayez de vous renseigner sur cette affaire.

— Bien...mais...vous travaillez dessus ?

— Non, mais nous ne sommes jamais trop prudent : des citoyens américains, même si ils étaient des criminels, sont morts, alors il est normal que les États-Unis enquêtent. Vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup de potentiel alors je vais vous laisser l'opportunité de travailler dessus.

— Bien, je ferais mon possible. » déclara-t-elle.

Puis lui présenta son métier, comment il travaillait, comment s'organisait la vie au sein de l'établissement, mais Lucinda était ailleurs, elle qui avait la tête dans les nuages de nature, mais avec la nouvelle qu'elle avait appris le matin même et surtout le monologue monotone et ennuyeux dont faisait preuve elle avait définitivement perdu toute l'attention qu'elle portait à la conversation et son esprit était tout à fait autre part.  
Elle fixait la fenêtre, tout en pensant à sa mission, à qui elle était, à ce qu'elle était, à Imamiah, à ce fameux tueur qui ne s'attaquait qu'aux criminels, à ce nouvel emploi beaucoup plus au-dessus de ses attentes, à ce voyage dans son pays natal dans moins d'une semaine...

« Il y a un problème ? l'interrompit , Vous m'avez l'air...perturbé.  
_Et mince... J'ai fixé trop longtemps au même endroit! Mais quelle idiote ! _» pesta Lucinda contre elle-même

— Non, non j'admirais les oiseaux dehors...dit-elle d'un air niait, qu'elle regrettât aussi tôt se rendant compte de la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer. la regarda surpris quelque secondes puis sourit:

— Oui les oiseaux sont des animaux magnifiques, très élégants, une représentation parfaite des créatures de Dieu, et surtout: ils possèdent des ailes qui leur permettent de voler... »

Et se perdit dans son euphorie, lui décrivant toutes les espèces d'oiseux vivant aux États-Unis , leurs diversités, leurs couleurs, leurs chants...  
Lucinda avait, sans s'en être rendu compte, éveillé l'âme d'ornithologue (2) de et elle était en train de le regretter amèrement, lorsque soudain, sa secrétaire fit irruption dans le bureau et informa , que quelqu'un l'attendait dans la salle d'attente, le coupant ainsi dans sa description méticuleuse de la race de pygargue à tête blanche.  
Lucinda soupira de soulagement et se laissa raccompagner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Je pense que vous feriez mieux de prendre votre journée: il faut que vous vous renseigniez sur cette affaire: je compte sur vous.

— Très bien, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir . » avait-elle déclarée.

Et elle sortit du bureau, l'âme plus légère.

« _Non mais admirer des oiseaux...Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça ?_ »  
En tout cas, elle ne savait pas par quel miracle, mais il l'avait cru.  
En fait elle savait pourquoi: Les femmes sont censées être niaises de nature, alors cela a dû lui paraître normal qu'elle sorte ce genre de phrase, mais Lucinda n'était définitivement pas une femme normale, ils finiront bien par le comprendre.

Sur le chemin de l'hôtel, Lucinda passa devant une boutique d'informatique, La voix de résonna dans sa tête:

« _Je pense que vous feriez mieux de prendre votre journée: il faut que vous vous renseigniez sur cette affaire: je compte sur vous_. »

Elle entra dans la petite boutique et ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un énorme carton sous le bras, et reprit paisiblement le chemin vers son hôtel, mais aussi avec hâte de découvrir son tout nouvel ordinateur. Elle en avait possédé un dans le passé mais il était plutôt vieux et ne possédait que très peu de fonctionnalités : celui-là était tout récent et lui permettrait de trouver quelques informations sur ce tueur, tranquillement, à partir de sa chambre d'hôtel.

Elle l'installa rapidement: elle avait toujours eu des facilitées avec ces appareils. Elle le posa à même le sol et alors qu'elle fixait d'un regard vide le logo représentant une pomme croquée sur la couverture du mode d'emploi qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, l'ordinateur émit un son, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était en état de marche.

Elle sourit, elle sentit une présence derrière elle qu'elle reconnut comme celle d'Imamiah, sûrement curieuse de savoir ce qui mettait de si bonne humeur la jeune femme.

« Cela promet de se révéler fort intéressant... » persiflât-elle alors qu'elle se penchait au-dessus de l'épaule de Lucinda qui, assise en tailleur devant le moniteur, tapotait déjà avec une rapidité et une dextérité surprenante sur le clavier.

:

* * *

: ICPO pour nos amis américains, et OIPC en français pour « Organisation International de Police Criminelle ». Son but est de promouvoir la coopération policière international. Elle compte 190 pays membres. Le siège d'Interpol se trouve au 6è arrondissement Lyonnais, en France .

: Ornithologie : La passion pour les oiseaux.

**Voilà donc voici le premier chapitre de ma fan fiction !**  
**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, cette fois j'ai essayé de faire mon maximum au sujet de la mise en page.**  
**(La dernière fois c'était une vraie catastrophe)**  
**Le chapitre a mis un peu (beaucoup) plus de temps que prévu pour arriver mais bon le voilà.**  
**Le deuxième devrait mettre beaucoup moins de temps (promis, juré!)**  
**Si ça vous a plu ou si au contraire ça ne vous a pas plu, n'hésitez tout de même pas à me laisser une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions.**  
**Merci de m'avoir lu et bonne journée/soirée à toutes et à tous**


End file.
